1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a biofunctional dental implant including a dental crown and an implant bone locking mechanism by which to anchor the crown within an installation socket that is made in the patient's bone structure to facilitate a reliable bone implant, increase bone/implant stabilization and provide a supply path through which human growth factor can be evenly distributed to the bone structure surrounding the locking mechanism. The crown and the implant bone locking mechanism are coupled to one another to permit the crown to have mobility relative to the locking mechanism and thereby function like a natural tooth.
2. Background Art
Natural teeth in the human mouth are supported in bone by periodontal fibers that function as shock absorbers when a compressive force is applied, such as during chewing. Through disease, accidental injury, anatomical abnormalities, age, and the like, a natural tooth may be removed or missing such that a dental appliance or prosthetic device (e.g. a crown) is implanted in the patient's bone structure to improve the patient's physical appearance and/or quality of mastication. However, conventional implants are often too rigid to function like natural teeth. Problems such as crown breakage, screw loosening and screw breakage are inherent problems with a rigid crown implant. Failure is also known to occur when an implant is used in a bridge abutment with a natural tooth or when improper occlusion is created by the implant crown.
More particularly, screws associated with conventional crowns sometimes break because of over tightening and due to tension and lateral stress to which the crown is subjected during use. Moreover, a single crown can rotate in response to high lateral and torquing forces encountered while chewing, whereby to rotate and loosen screws. As dental professionals will understand, it is difficult and time consuming to retrieve and/or repair such broken screws. In addition, special purpose torque drivers are required to install the screws. Once the root portion of the implant is installed, it may take several months to achieve suitable bone integration of the root portion with the surrounding bone structure thereby resulting in increased loading time before the crown can be reliably anchored. What is still more, many crowns are not adapted to move under loading conditions and, consequently, they cannot easily absorb and distribute shock and other physical forces that are generated during chewing. Such crowns may be susceptible to damage or reduced life and may be unable to provide the function of a natural tooth and the quality of mastication associated therewith.
Accordingly, it would be desirable to overcome the problems associated with conventional crowns by avoiding screws which can break or loosen and the special purpose tools that are needed to install such screws. It would also be desirable to decrease integration time by increasing stabilization between the root portion of the implant and the bone structure of the patient and by promoting tissue growth around the root portion to help anchor the root portion in place and thereby avoid damage to the surrounding bone structure. It would be further desirable that the crown be capable of moving during chewing so as to emulate a natural tooth. Therefore, patient comfort will be enhanced, the life of the crown will be increased, and the need to make repairs (along with the follow-up visits and corresponding cost) can be reduced.
In my U.S. Pat. No. 5,890,902 issued Apr. 6, 1999, a reliable solution is provided to overcoming the problems described above. By virtue of the embodiments disclosed below, additional solutions are provided that are characterized by few component parts, relative ease in manufacture and installation, and a correspondingly reduced manufacturing cost.